


Miraculous Ladybug Horse AU

by BookLover2401



Series: Miraculous Ladybug AU's [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Horse Racing, Alternate Universe - Horses, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Equestrian, F/M, Horse AU, Horseback Riding, Horses, Racing, Riding, SLOW SPORADIC UPDATES, Showing, stables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookLover2401/pseuds/BookLover2401
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horse AU of Miraculous Ladybug</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Ladybug Horse AU

"MARINETTE!! MARINETTE!!!" Alya yelled as she ran up the path to the stables.

Inside, Marinette's head flew up, startling the horse she was grooming. "Alya...." She brushed off the last of the dirt and dropped the brush back into the bucket as she went out to meet her friend.

"Alya, what's going on? You know you aren't meant to yell near the stables." Marinette asked her friend as Alya bent over panting, hands on her knees as she tried to get her breathe back.

"Marinette, Chloe has Prince in the arena, she's trying to ride him...and he's not liking it." Alya panted out.

Marinette's face paled, the thought of Chloe trying to ride her spirited Thoroughbred stallion was not one she liked. She grabbed Jackady's lead rope on her way back to him and clipped it onto his halter, undoing the crossties as she did so. She spoke to Alya as she lead the racehorse out of the barn and used the fence to mount the horse.

"Go get Mr Agreste. And HURRY!!" Marinette urged the racer into a canter as Alya ran towards the house.

_'I only hope I get there in time. Alya, please hurry.'_


End file.
